


Kinky Card 89: Lips Service

by ofpixelsandscribbles



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Consensual Kink, F/M, Kinky, NSFW, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpixelsandscribbles/pseuds/ofpixelsandscribbles
Summary: In celebration of their first year of marriage, King Liam and Queen Erin went for their second honeymoon at their private tropical island. As they were packing up, Liam would discover a special gift he wished he had unraveled sooner.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 8





	1. "Well, who says our honeymoon has to end here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Between post - TRR 3 and TRH 1 / Headcanon  
> Song Inspiration: Bed by Nicki Minaj feat. Ariana Grande  
> Author’s Note: 
> 
> This is my first ever entry for the Choices Kinky Cards 2020 hosted by @speedyoperarascalparty on Tumblr.  
> I’ve been tasked to write about Card 89 - Sore Mouth: Over the next three days, you have to pleasure your partner orally for at least ten minutes (or until he/she finishes) at least ten times. My card was chosen by @msjr0119 and she really chose something that’s out of my comfort zone. The TEN TIMES kept echoing at the back of my head. WHEW. I asked for a challenge, and a challenge I have received. Thanks, lady! I had fun writing this.
> 
> Lastly, sending out many thanks for pre-reading some scenes: @lovemychoices@ao719 @dcbbw and @zaffrenotes (for being my sounding board too, and for throwing around ideas with me ever since this started).
> 
> * Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors I may have missed

_Hey Liam!_

_Happy 1st year anniversary to you and Erin!  
I know you’ve had your ups and downs somewhere in between, but I believe in the power of love the both of you have for each other. So here’s a little something to further spice up your marriage. This baby works like magic for Cailee & I. Use it wisely!_

_And most importantly… enjoy! ;)_

_You’re welcome!_

_Leo_

Liam clicked his tongue with a snicker as he read over his big brother’s note while hugging the box on his arm. Erin was in the midst of gathering the last set of her toiletries, and stopped on her tracks upon seeing the cheeky grin her husband was wearing.

“Hey love, what’s that?” She said as she stuffed her remaining pouches inside her luggage.

The King and Queen had just wrapped up their 4-day long second honeymoon on their private island in celebration of their first year wedding anniversary.

“Apparently, it’s a gift from Leo.” Liam looked up at her with a pouty sigh, brandishing Leo’s gift for them up to her face. Erin’s eyes widened upon reading the wordings on the box, her lips curling up to a smirk.

“Why, that’s very thoughtful of him.”

“But alas! Why did I only discover this now?” Liam gestured at the sealed box of Kinky Cards.

“Well, why don’t we open it?” As she zipped up the last of her luggage, Erin wriggled her eyebrows at Liam who instantly obliged.

As soon as it had been unboxed, they both skimmed through the decks, catching glimpses of the stirring, intimate wordings which brought much excitement to the both of them.

“Wow, these would have been really useful for the honeymoon.” Liam sighed regretfully yet again as he playfully shuffled the deck of cards on his hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner, my love.”

Erin placed a hand over his, putting a stop to the shuffling. Her finger plucked one random card from the deck, making her husband look up at her in surprise.

“Well, who says our honeymoon has to end here?” She smirked before placing the card she picked for Liam in between her teeth, her sultry eyes inviting him to take it.

With a knowing smirk, Liam leaned in forward and took the card in between his own set of pearl whites, his eyes not leaving hers before plucking it out of her lips. Erin couldn’t help biting her lower lip as she watched her husband flip the card to read what it said.

“Over the next three days, you have to —”

“Wait!” A thought suddenly came over Erin, prompting Liam to stop. He raised an eyebrow out of confusion. “Don’t read it to me.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he tried to process what his wife was saying until not long after, he got an inkling of her idea to probably spice things up.

“I think I like where this is going, my Queen.”

“Well, I’d rather be…” Erin whispered as she fixed the collar of her husband’s buttoned-down polo shirt. Her fingers lightly threaded over a portion of his exposed chiseled chest, making him shiver at the touch. She leaned in close to leave a lingering peck on his lips. “ _Surprised_.”

“Are you sure? But… what if the card says to do something you’re not comfortable with?”

“I trust you, love. Besides, ever since we’ve been together, you’ve known me and my preferences very well. I trust that if it’s something I’m not at ease with, you would tell me first, right?”

“Very well then.” Liam looked down back on his card, and as he finished reading the entire content in silence, a smirk curled on his lips.

**_Over the next three days, you have to pleasure your partner orally for at least ten minutes (or until he/she finishes) at least ten times._ **


	2. "I'm going to take you even higher."

Erin was quietly skimming through a lifestyle magazine as she sat down on her seat aboard their private jet. It was her way of trying to distract herself from the building anticipation of the card Liam picked for their little game of kink. After all, he never once failed her in satisfying her sexual needs.

Although it was her idea to keep it a secret first, Erin was already dying to know what it was, and a part of her was already regretting her decision earlier. Both palms of her hands smoothed down on her lap as she tried to stop her legs from jiggling up and down out of agitation. She glanced out the window where she caught a glimpse of her husband wearing a stoic expression as he and the pilot exchanged a few words.

She felt her heart racing at the sight of Liam wearing his aviator shades, his hands clasped behind his back, putting further emphasis on his toned guns as he walked up the stairway. Erin didn’t know if it was the after-effect of their second honeymoon, but it definitely fueled up the burning desire she had for him even more.

As soon as Liam reached the inside of the jet, he and the pilot exchanged curt nods before going their separate ways. Erin gave him a little wave from her seat, his stoic demeanor instantly melting into a smile as he settled down on the leather seat beside her.

“Everything alright?” She asked as she watched him take off his aviator shades, revealing his warm chocolate smiling eyes at her.

“Yea. Our captain was just filling me in on the safety check result before we take off.” As the jet started to move along the runway, Liam took Erin’s hand in his, planting a soft kiss at the back of it before interlacing their fingers together. “So let’s just sit back and enjoy this ride.”

**

The flight going back to Cordonia’s capital would take them about an hour and a half, and time had never felt slower for the King and Queen. Normally, this short amount of time passed by in a blur for them given their occasional travels, but there was something about the kinky card’s presence that couldn’t keep their thoughts at bay. Not even sleeping nor the variety of in-flight entertainment selections could silence their thoughts.

Even with eyes shut, Erin still couldn’t stop thinking about the things Liam had in store for her, and she had high hopes he would already do something!

As he twirled his wedding band, Liam’s thoughts kept wandering to the things he wanted to do to his wife. Pleasuring her orally wasn’t something new to him and her, but given that he had to do it for at least ten times, he realized he needed to be creative. He needed a variety of techniques to keep the flame alive.

Just imagining his mouth all over her sex, lapping on her juices, as her hips rocked, and hearing her purr his name breathlessly was enough for Liam to feel a twitch in his pants. He glanced down at his wife who had her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to get some eye-shut, her face looking peaceful.

His eyes lingered on her long, voluminous lashes, going down to the bridge of her tall nose, then going further to her plump pink lips he couldn’t get enough of. He couldn’t resist grazing his tongue over his lower lip as his gaze went lower to her neck, and eventually leading down to the perfect view of her full cleavage. As he imagined his face buried in between her firm round valleys he wanted to taste with his tongue & knead in between his hands, it sent another round of tremors within him.

_Oh god, I want her now. I want my wife now._

Liam gulped at the thought as he squirmed in his seat, the light movement stirring Erin to open her eyes which instantly met with his.

“You’re staring.” She whispered huskily, arching one eyebrow up at him.

“It’s hard not to when I have a wife who happens to be a work of art.” He said as he put an arm around her, caressing her starting from her shoulder blade going down to her arm.

Erin watched the strap of her top slid off of her shoulder blade. She looked up at Liam and confirmed he did it on purpose as she saw a look of mischief flash across his chocolate eyes. “ _Uh-oh._ Someone is being naughty.”

Liam leaned toward her exposed honey-colored skin, inhaling her fruity fragrance, before planting tantalizing trails of kisses going down to her half-exposed chest.

“I didn’t know the royal jet offered such _special_ _services_.”

“Well, it’s an _exclusive offer_ just for Queen Erin.” Liam said in between kisses, the scent of sweet citrus on her skin drawing him even closer to her. “To be given exclusively by King Liam of course.”

Bursts of fire exploded within Erin as she felt her husband’s lips on her skin, rendering her speechless. Not long after, Liam was already unbuckling his seatbelt as he bent over to her, and firmly pressing his lips onto hers for a sensual, lingering kiss. He pressed a switch on his armrest and soon the lights in their private little corner had dimmed to warm yellow.

“Ready to find out what’s in the card?” He whispered, the invitation in his eyes filled with much intensity and fire.

“Seriously? Right _here_?” Erin shot him a quizzical look, although she was unable to hide the cheeky grin forming on her lips. “We’re thousands of feet high up in the sky!”

“That’s true, and I’m going to take you even _higher_.” Liam whispered as his teeth gently tugged at her ear, his warm, minty breath making Erin shudder and giggle.

“Besides, we got the jet all to ourselves.” He continued, the glint of mischief still evident in his eyes as he gestured to the empty cabin around them. “Since this is only a short-haul flight, we don’t have the one that offers a bedroom. But with what I’m about to do… I think _this_ corner is just as good.”

Erin’s heart was pounding hard on her chest. A part of her was nervous, thinking the pilot might suddenly walk in on them or how the jet would suddenly go through some really rough turbulence, but she also acknowledged the impending adrenaline rush waiting to be unleashed within her. She and Liam had always been adventurous when it came to spicing up their romance, and as it would be their first time _up in the air_ , she knew this was definitely to be added in the books.

As he noticed Erin’s silence while she contemplated the idea, Liam’s facial features softened, not wanting to force anything on her. “But love, if you’re uncomfortable with the idea, we don’t have to do it here.”

He looked at the flight information flashed on the widescreen and noted that there were still 30 minutes left before they would arrive at their destination. “30 minutes shouldn’t be that long until we land, and the train ride back to Valtoria should take us about another 30 minutes. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to wait.”

Though deep inside, he knew he was lying to himself. He was already aching for her, but what she wanted was what mattered more to him.

Erin glanced up at her husband, her expression unreadable as her brown eyes studied his intently, before curling her lips into a wicked smile.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been dying to know what’s _on_ that card since we opened it! I don’t think I can last for another 30 minutes, maybe not even a minute, considering what you’ve already done.” She gestured at her disheveled clothing. “You need to finish what you started, mister! Like right now!”

“Very well then.” Liam smirked in agreement as he lifted the armrest separating them, one hand swiftly unbuckling the safety strap of Erin before pulling her onto his lap. Without saying another word, their lips crashed once more and it didn’t take long before their tongues rolled and started dancing together as their kiss turned deeper and more wanting.

As they parted for air, Erin threw her head back as Liam went for her neck, alternately nibbling and sucking from the top of her jawline going down to the base of her collarbone.

“Bring on the card, love.” She purred in his ear, giving it a gentle bite. Liam grunted in response beneath her while he feasted over her jawline.

“I will.”

Hearing his wife moan made him feel warmer within, prompting him to press her body closer against his.

Erin felt her heartbeat pounding loud and hard as she felt her husband’s stiffened length poking at her underneath his pants. She could feel the heat and excitement spreading all throughout her body, and seeing the way their eyes danced with raging fires of thirst, it was clear how much they both wanted to cave in.

A sharp gasp escaped her when she felt Liam’s teeth pressing hard onto the right side of her neck.

“Liam! You’re gonna give me a hickey!” She exclaimed almost breathlessly as she latched onto him.

Liam just hummed in response as his mouth continued to devour her on the same spot like a vampire, his teeth and tongue taking turns on leaving their own marks. Erin found herself closing her eyes as she let her husband consume her. A wave of heightened arousal rippled within her as her French tip manicured fingers dug onto his back while letting herself melt into his touch.

Liam lifted his head up at her, their lips meeting for a short, heated kiss as he laid Erin back down on her seat. He knelt down in front of her as he started massaging her knees, his hungry eyes not leaving hers.

“Seems like you’re at my mercy.” Erin teased as she noticed the look of hunger in her husband’s dark eyes.

“Oh, we’ll see about that, my Queen.” Arching one eyebrow up, Liam smirked as his right hand travelled towards the side-slit of her sundress, slowly snaking its way inside to her thigh. His other hand joined in shortly as it came from underneath the hem of her dress. “Although… I must admit, I’m willing to bend down just for you. I love worshipping every bit of you.”

Erin’s breath hitched as she felt the familiar warmth of her husband’s rough palms massaging her in circles, his hand getting further inside and closer to the south where she ached for him to be at. With keen and intent eyes, she watched Liam lowering his head by her left ankle where he started leaving a series of warm, wet kisses going up to her inner thigh and repeated the same motion for her right side, making sure he wasn’t missing out on any exposed skin he would pass through.

Not knowing exactly what Liam was going to do next drove Erin crazier. He kept repeating the motions again and again, but every time she thought he would finally press his full pink lips over her aching core, he would shy away further back to her thighs. She knew he was teasing, and her impatience was just growing even more as her hands clutched tightly on the headrest of her seat.

“Liam…” Erin whimpered, making her husband briefly look up at her, witnessing the flash of urgency evident in her chocolate eyes.

Seeing her on the edge like this brought a fresh wave of arousal for Liam, and thought of teasing her even more. After all, this was his card to play, and he was going to do it his way.

“Shh. You’re alright.” He whispered huskily as his fingers left a series of feather-light strokes over the silk fabric bearing her treasured spot, which longed to be fully roused.

A cold shiver ran down Erin’s spine as she felt Liam’s middle & index fingers slid inside her underwear, and glided over her warm, pooling core, going in an up & down motion while placing a firm pressure over it. A shaky moan left Erin’s lips at the electrifying sensation it was giving her.

Liam slid his fingers out and licked both clean, ending each with a popping sound as he savored its mixed sweetness and saltiness. “You’re a delectable taste as always, my Queen, and I’d definitely want to get more of you for myself.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in.” There was a seductive glint in Erin’s eyes as she tried to relax onto her seat.

Still on his knees, Liam lifted up the skirt of the dress up to her lap, and parted her legs open, his burning eyes not leaving hers as he leaned towards her hips. His teeth bit into the waistband of her silky lace underwear, tugging it down to her ankles, and with the use of his hands, he tossed it to the side before gently hoisting both her legs over his broad shoulders.

Without breaking eye contact, Liam ran the tip of his tongue over the opening of her slippery folds before going all the way up to her sensitive nub where he ran circular motions over and over before wrapping his lips around it. The last thing he saw was his wife throwing her head back as she let out a soft whimper before closing his eyes to relish in the moment.

“Oh god, Liam! YES!” Erin moaned in anguished pleasure as her husband devoured the mouth of her arousal. The lapping sounds coming from him skyrocketed her lust & desire that she could feel as if she was soaring along with the clouds passing by in a blur through the window.

Liam’s grip over Erin’s legs tightened as he pressed his face firmly over her thin-haired crotch. The addictive taste of her essence and the feel of her yet again on his mouth sent him on a higher state than that of their jet’s current altitude.

His tongue slid down among the folds, tilting his head a little to the side to make sure he would taste every single flesh. He could feel Erin’s hips starting to rock against his mouth as she let out a series of raspy, euphoric sighs.

As she tried to get lost in the heat of the moment, the jet took a sharp drop in altitude due to air turbulence, making her scream momentarily.

“ _AHHHH!_ ” Putting a shaky hand over her chest, she looked down on Liam who still had himself intact between her legs as he indulged her.

Feeling how tensed Erin was after the disturbance, Liam saw it as an opportunity to insert a finger inside her while his tongue continuously curled over the throng of throbbing pink flesh laid out in front of him. His finger started pumping inside her, feeling the tightness of her walls all over it.

A series of restrained groans sounding in different tones escaped Erin’s lips as she felt Liam’s tongue moving back towards her already swollen clitoris and repeatedly flicked over it.

“Fuck! Liam! You’re so…good! You got the spot…right…there.” She mewled with eyes shut as she continued to savor the feel of his mouth on her.

Erin’s slender fingers raked through his hair, while her hand clutched onto the back of his neck, pressing him deeper in between the junction of her thighs, A warm sensation was starting to spread from her pelvis going to her center and Erin knew what was about to come.

“Liam, I think…I’m… OH – OH !” A raspy, piercing cry escaped her lips as she felt an explosion within her, its warm sensation completely taking over each corner of her body. Her back arched in response as she reached her climax, her hips writhing under Liam’s touch as he swallowed up the last drop of her essence.

As she started to come down from her high, white light came into view when Erin opened her eyes, part of her wondering if that was what heaven really looked like. Gradually, her vision started to clear up as she saw Liam carefully dropping her legs on her sides. He picked up her tossed underwear, before kneeling down in front of her just within her chest’s reach.

Noticing the spaced-out look in her warm brown eyes, he cupped a hand on one side of her flushed cheek, his thumb grazing over her dewy skin before removing a stray hair off of her face.

“Love?”

When Erin didn’t respond right away, Liam cupped his other hand on another side of her cheek, making her look at him, feeling slightly worried. “Erin? Are you alright? Please say something.”

“Sorry.” With a tired yet satisfied smile, Erin shut her eyes once more as she pressed her forehead against Liam’s. “I think I’m still hearing the angels sing.”

Liam snickered as he sighed out of relief. He reached for the loose strap on the top part of her dress and fixed it back up. “This is just the first round, my love.”

Erin snapped her eyes open as she looked up at him with a perplexed expression, thinking that the challenge of the first drawn card was done. “First round?”

With a cheeky smile, he plucked the chosen kinky card out of his pocket and placed it on his wife’s hand along with her crumpled underwear. “We might need to work on your stamina.”

He winked at her, leaving a kiss on her forehead before rising up to his feet. “I’m gonna go and get us some fresh hot towels to clean us both up. We’re about to land in 15 minutes.”

As Liam left, Erin turned over the card and read it in its entirety. Soon, her flushed cheeks were growing wide as she reached the end of the wordings, knowing she’s got one hell of a treat.


	3. "Sharing a shower can help save water."

Their arrival in Valtoria was much more peaceful than the one they experienced from after their first honeymoon a year ago, wherein they were swarmed by a flock of photographers and reporters asking questions whether they were already expecting or not.

After a quick meeting with the Council regarding the talks of neighboring kingdoms visiting Cordonia in a matter of days, Liam and Erin had called it a day.

After discarding her bathrobe & hanging it by the rack behind the door, Erin stepped inside the cold marble-tiled floor of the shower room. She instantly reached for the faucet, sprinkling warm water all over her. Her hands ran up from her face up to her hair, raking through her scalp as she let the water freely stream down until her feet.

As the Queen tried to bask in the moment of relaxation, she suddenly heard the glass door creaked open, making her smirk. Through the thin fog, she saw the figure of her King emerging in his birthday suit.

“Mind if I join you?” Liam teased as he stepped under the running water, planting a kiss over her dripping shoulder blade. “Sharing a shower can help save water.”

Erin smirked as she gathered her hair to one side before putting a pea-sized amount of honey vanilla-scented body wash on her loofa. “Well, you make a fair point as always, my King.”

Liam perked up as his favorite scent wafted on his wife, pressing himself even closer to her back. He smirked as his hands reached from behind her, cupping and squeezing her firm round mounds, while his lips and tongue alternately played with her earlobe.

Erin found herself closing her eyes, making her drop her loofa on the floor as she enjoyed the mouth and hand massages Liam was giving her.

“Looks like we’re going to have to continue the soap scrubbing later.” He whispered in a low vibrato before pressing fervent kisses from her temple, going down to her cheek before crashing onto her lips. His hands roamed every curve of hers while removing the soap suds along the way. It didn’t take long before one hand glided southbound, where he carefully caressed his wife’s moistened dripping area under the touch of his large palm.

“Mhmm.” Erin hummed out of satisfaction in his mouth as their kiss further deepened under the running water. Amidst the pitter-pattering sounds, a guttural groan came from Liam as he felt his wife’s hand firmly stroking his engorged length up and down. “Let’s show our people how serious we are about _our_ heir duties.”

Liam chuckled as his hand reached for the faucet to turn off the water. “We’ll have lots of time for that later. But first…” He carefully pressed Erin’s bareback to the tiled wall, making sure she was holding tightly on the side railings before locking lips with hers once more. Not long after, his mouth was over her chest, leisurely taking his time to savor each of her perked up buds. An electric-like sensation jolted through Erin as she felt his little jelly-like muscle dancing in circles on one of her most sensitive spots, making her hum to another tune of utter satisfaction.

“Like that, huh?” Liam went on to admire the curves of her breasts before rolling his tongue over the space of her chest, going down to her stomach and abdomen, peppering it with kisses in between before kneeling down in front of her. “I hope you’ll like _this_ one more.”

As she remained standing, Erin watched Liam carefully dropping on his knees and lowering his head underneath her, just right in between her dripping legs. She felt his equally dripping wet hands latching onto both sides of her curvy waist as he tried to keep her stance steady.

Not long after, her voice rang a loud moan as she felt his soft, warm tongue sliding inside of her for the second time that day.

Liam lifted one of her legs up, giving him more access to the laid out pink flesh before draping it over one side of his shoulder. Her grip on the railings tightened even more as she felt the tip of his tongue repeatedly teasing over her entrance. A sing-song moan escaped her lips with a call for her husband’s name in between for the next few minutes or so.


	4. "I'll make sure you'll be screaming for nothing else but my name alone."

“I mean, just look at him! What’s not to love?” Erin gestured towards the flat-screen TV hanging on the wall, just across their king-sized bed.

After the steamy shower they shared, the couple decided to unwind by watching TV before turning in for the night. Liam let Erin choose the show since she insisted she couldn’t miss the latest episode of her favorite crime drama. “Matt Simmons makes an amazing father and husband, and on top of his domestic duties, he’s working on a case! I think that’s smart and sexy. Plus, he’s a damn good breeder at that! I mean, he didn’t get that nickname for nothing.”

“Huh.” Liam cocked one eyebrow up as he watched Erin sighing dreamily with her hands over her chest, her eyes not leaving her man-crush on TV. While he thought it seemed ridiculous, he felt a pang of jealousy growing within him.

Liam could recognize the striking resemblance between _the so-called_ Matt Simmons and himself, but if there was one thing the King didn’t like, it was sharing his Queen’s attention with somebody else.

Erin suddenly gasped when the TV screen suddenly turned pitch black. When she glanced beside her, she saw Liam placing down the remote by his bed table before turning to face her with a satisfied smug look. 

“Hey, I was watching that! The show isn’t even over yet!” The Queen tried to reach for the remote but the King was quick on his reflexes as he pinned her wrists on the sides, making her back fall on the bed with him on top of her. He dipped his head low on the crook of her neck and started leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses.

Another sharp gasp escaped Erin’s lips and although she already knew what could happen, she couldn’t help but tease him more with a question.

“What are you doing?” She tried holding her giggles as she felt the ticklish sensation of Liam’s stubbled jawline grazing on her skin.

A soft moan escaped her as she felt the tip of his tongue slowly lining up her throat going up to her chin, before her husband’s lust-filled, thirsty eyes met hers.

“Oh, I’m showing you what’s to _love_.” Liam spoke in a deep, hushed tone before thrusting in his tongue over Erin’s parted lips with much urgency.

His hand reached over the tie of her silky robe’s belt, and in one swift tug, the top part of her clothing had loosened over her shoulders, eventually revealing her bare breasts up until the curves of her hips.

Erin’s eyes danced in anticipation as Liam rose up but still straddling over her as he admired her half-naked physique. “What am I going to do with you tonight, beautiful?” His thumb brushed across her lips, running down her neck until it reached down to one of her hardening pink buds and twirled it between his middle and index fingers.

With a sharp gasp, Erin closed her eyes as bursts of electricity shot right through her nerves at the playful touch. She groaned in anticipation as Liam bent over her, breathing over one of her breasts as he prepared to take it in his mouth. Instead, he stopped midway and went up to her ear.

“I want you so badly right now, my Queen, but don’t think I’ve forgotten about your _misbehavior_ tonight.” Liam grumbled in a low voice, as he looked down over her. “You should have known better than to be enamored over another man other than _your_ husband…most especially when he’s just right beside you.”

Erin tried to fight back the grin about to form on her lips, completely aware how easily her husband could get jealous. Normally, she would whack him on the head for getting jealous over a fictional TV character, but for tonight, she wanted to ride along with his ploy. She wanted nothing more but her husband all over her, thinking it would be the perfect way to wrap-up their evening.

“Then do what you must with me, my King. Let me make it up to you.”

“Good.” Liam smirked as he brandished the lavender silk belt he got from Erin’s robe, making her eyes turn as round as marbles. “Because for tonight, I am _completely_ having _my way_ with you.”

Erin felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement clouding over her. “Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?” She teased with a seductive glint.

“You sure are.” Liam discarded the white wife-beater he had been wearing, revealing his _Adonis_ -like physique underneath. “Now, get on your knees and turn around facing the headboard.” He commanded in a stern manner, his voice full of authority which she found greatly awakening.

As Erin rose up to kneel down, her robe had completely slipped off, leaving her in just her white silk underwear. She did as she was told and knelt with her back turned away from her husband. Her eyes met with the intensity of his gaze, before turning her back on him.

Erin’s heartbeat was pounding hard as she tried to guess Liam’s next move would be. She felt a shift of weight on their bed as Liam approached her from behind.

“I believe this one’s getting in the way.” His fingers hooked in both sides of her underwear’s waistband, pulling it down until it was tossed to the side along with her robe and his shirt. The feel of his bare skin against hers sent another wave of electricity all over.

Erin felt the warm palm of his hand caressing her bare back before his fingers started raking through her long locks of brunette waves, giving her scalp a gentle massage. Liam’s lips pressed lightly against her temple as his fingers remained tangled up on her hair. There was more urgency as he pressed on the next one, going down to her cheek until he captured her lips in one fiery exchange.

“Give me your hands.” He breathed over her lips as they parted with Erin obliging instantly. Liam took out the silk fabric from behind him, tying one wrist tightly. He securely looped the remaining ends of the long lace through the railings of their wooden wrought iron headboard, making the distance at least 3 spaces apart, before locking down her other wrist in place.

“Ooh, am I under arrest, _Agent Simmons_?” Erin teased yet again, biting her lower lip as she tried to fight back a grin.

“ _What_ did you call me?” Liam’s eyebrow cocked up at the mention of his doppelgänger’s name.

“With you using your _King’s voice_ and with you tying me up like this, it reminds me of what Simmons would do whenever he cuffs the bad guys. Hence, I couldn’t help but think what _he’d_ actually do to me…for being a bad girl.” Her chocolate eyes bore much intensity through his, as if she was challenging him to do better.

“Agent Simmons seems to have really left a strong impression on you, huh. Well, you’re going to regret saying that, Erin.” Liam warned with a dark chuckle as he tightened the tie even more. His voice dropped to a low whisper in her ear. “Cos with what I’m about to do to you, I’ll make sure you’ll be screaming for nothing else but _my_ name alone. Now, get on all fours.”

Erin obliged, stretching down her legs further & keeping her wrists restrained as the palm of her hands laid flat on the pillows in front of her. The intensity of the thrill had escalated more as she anticipated what was coming, most especially that her husband wasn’t visible to her eyes.

It didn’t take long before she felt Liam’s head dipping by her nape as he planted tantalizing kisses going southbound. Her back arched in response accompanied by a moan, making her wrists strain against the tie as his tongue swirled around repeatedly at the base of her spine. Going back up, Liam raked his fingers through her hair yet again, grabbing another fistful as he gently pulled her head back for a deep, intoxicating kiss.

As the Queen remained perfectly restrained on her spot, Liam slipped himself underneath her, parting her legs open as his hands guided her hips over his parched lips.

Erin’s heartbeat was banging on her chest as she waited for the feel of his lips over her heated, wanting core once more just as she had been experiencing for the past few hours. Instead, Liam took a detour in her belly button where she felt his tongue wiggling in the small circular crevice in a painfully, slow motion.

A piercing scream of pleasure echoed in their room as tingling sensations burst throughout Erin’s nerve ends, giving her a toe-curling experience.

“Fucking sweet – AHHH!” She echoed in a muffled cry as her hands reached for the railings while she propped her elbows on the pillow beneath her. She buried her face and bit onto it. Her body squirmed above him, her upper and lower limbs tensing with the restraints of her tie tugging on her wrists. “UGH, LIAAAM!”

As his tongue lavished on her belly button hole, one of Liam’s hands found her throbbing sensitive bundle of nerves which were startled by his virtuoso-like fingers, stroking her in a repeated circular motion.

Erin’s lips quivered as her hands tightly latched on the cold iron railings of their bed frame for support, her elbows remaining propped over her pillow. Her knuckles were turning to white as her hips started to take a life of its own as she felt the intensifying pressure of Liam’s mouth over her treasured spot once more. His tongue thrust as deep as it could while his hands moved towards her buttocks, giving each cheek a firm squeeze.

Erin could feel her breathing becoming ragged as each ticking second passed by, his name coming out in between her pleadings to keep going.

“Please don’t stop, baby. I’m so close.” Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to keep grounded on her knees, all of her four limbs tensed and her cheeks flushed, while her hips continued to buckle over him. “Please, please. LIAAAAAM! LIAAAAAAAM!”

In between his kisses down under, Liam found himself smirking victoriously at the sound of Erin repeatedly screaming for his name. His hands travelled up to the curves of her waist as he tried to keep her steady.

As for Erin, she knew it wouldn’t take long before blinding lights would come into her line of vision once more as she would reach the peak of her euphoria.


	5. "I call dibs to be on top!"

The following day, Erin stirred half-awake from her deep slumber at the feel of a rough, ticklish sensation beneath her. After the intensity of _last night_ , she felt like she was in a daze as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

 _What kind of dream is this? Am I in some sort of a jungle? Oh my gosh! Please don’t be some sort of creepy crawlers! BUT OOH!_ She felt herself shivering at the ticklish feel of something rough and jelly-like trying to graze on her thighs. _What’s this supposed to be? A puff fish? But isn’t this supposed to be a jung- OH! OH! This oddly feels good! Mmm…OH!_

Erin’s eyes suddenly snapped open, as she felt the familiar, warmth of her husband’s mouth all over her entrance. A playful smile flashed across her lips as she realized what was going on. She peered under the blanket and caught a glimpse of Liam’s dark locks, his head swirling in motion in between her parted legs. Her fingers raked through his hair as she moved her hips in sync with his mouth.

A series of loud moans spilled from her lips as her back arched when bursts of a warm explosion came over her, leaving her arms sprawled across the bedspread.

“Good morning!” Liam greeted, his voice husky as he climbed up from underneath the sheets to meet his wife’s lips, letting the remains of her essence linger on her own taste buds. “Ready to start the day?” He glanced over her wrists where he saw hints of light red marks from last night, making him smirk for a bit before pressing kisses over each side.

“Hmm…Not bad for a wake-up call.” Erin purred, raking her fingers over her husband’s bare chest going down to his toned abs as she switched to a sitting position. A playful glint flashed across her eyes as she came closer to him, the tips of their noses touching and their lips lightly grazing as she spoke. “But I think I need to be awakened some more.”

With a playful smirk, Liam mirrored the look in her eyes; but before he could say anything, Erin poured her weight all over him, making him lie down on his back while her legs pinned his on the sides.

“My turn!” Erin said with a victorious smug smile, as she reached for the waistband of Liam’s boxers. Her lips pressed onto his with much urgency. Her tongue licked on his bottom lip before moving to his jawline going down to the spot just below his navel, making the King shudder beneath her.

“I call dibs to be on top!” She searched for his eyes as she pulled down the black and gold printed piece of clothing up until his ankles, his stiffened manhood breaking free from its constraints. He could feel himself hardening even more at the sight of Erin taking control as her smooth hand gently grasped his length, caressing it upward and downwards. “Got any objections, my King?”

“To _this_? Never. I willingly submit to you, my Queen.” He bit his lower lip as his eyes danced with anticipation upon seeing Erin slowly lowering herself onto him. “You know I love it when you’re in charge.”

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear.” She smirked at him as she pinned his hands to the sides before completely sinking onto him.

“Oh god, Erin!” It didn’t take long before Liam shut his eyes as he threw his head back with a raspy grunt at the soonest he felt her walls closing in around his shaft.


	6. "And I think I'd want to have some appetizer for myself first."

Erin groaned on the table as her hands reached up to her temples, gently massaging both sides. Her elbows propped up over the open page of the thick hard-bound book of Cordonian Law where she was reviewing some information over the sub-section on Labor Law.

As soon as his conference call with Monaco had ended, Liam went over to the palace’s private library to fetch his wife for their lunch appointment with their friends.

“Ready to go, love?” Liam asked cheerfully as he peered his head by the door, but his eyebrows furrowed with worry upon seeing the drained look on Erin’s face. “Is everything alright?”

Erin opened her eyes, flashing a small smile. “Yea, nothing to worry about. I guess… I’m just having a bad case of information overload. It’s like my head’s about to burst! I just need a few minutes to let this simmer down.”

Liam’s eyes perked up, suddenly having an idea. _5 out of 10_. The sound of the door’s lock clicking made Erin look up at him as he approached her. He shut the book close in front of her as his hands reached to knead over her tensed shoulders. “I may have a few ideas. Allow me to _help_ you with that.”

Soon his hands were moving upward, starting from her neck, jawline then right up to her throbbing temples. Erin surrendered into his touch, leaning back on the headrest and giggled at the sight of Liam’s upside-down face from her view.

She couldn’t help staring onto his plump, kissable pink lips which had been all over each corner of her body, and if she was being honest, she would want to feel the electrifying sensation again and again – one she would never tire of.

Liam noticed the look in Erin’s eyes and even if she didn’t have to say anything, he knew what he had to do. Remaining positioned at the back of her chair, he bent down over her and pressed his lips onto hers, capturing her upper lip first. His lips started to move in an excruciatingly slow motion, repeatedly sucking on it until Erin started to reciprocate. Soon, their lips were moving in perfect synchrony.

“Why hello there, _Spiderman_.” She teased, grinning cheekily in between the kisses which grew hotter by the minute. Moans and raspy breaths started to fill the room as tongues started to curl against the other.

With heightened arousal, Liam’s hand started to move down to her chest and gingerly popped open the buttons of her silky periwinkle collar blouse open, making Erin’s eyes snap open upon remembering their lunch appointment with their friends.

“Liam…our friends…” She said almost breathlessly as she felt herself getting all heated up from her face to the ends of her toes.

“Don’t worry. We still have some minutes to spare.” Liam said in a relaxed tone, bending down on his two knees before swiveling her chair around to face him. “And I think I’d want to have some _appetizer_ for myself first.”

“You are unbelievable.” With a rapidly beating heart and hot flushed cheeks, Erin watched as he reached for the side-zipper of her powder blue silk pencil skirt.

And not long after, she had caved in yet again at the warmness of his mouth doing its magic underneath her.


	7. "Why aren't you a fucking tease, Your Majesty!"

After arriving 10 minutes late for their lunch appointment, Erin had to take her leave earlier than the rest. She had to skip dessert as she had an upcoming call with the local school’s program director, in relation to the fundraising event she was spearheading to support the establishment’s expansion.

While he enjoyed catching up with the rest of their friends and as he quietly anticipated a serving of his favorite dessert, Liam couldn’t take his eyes off of his wife as he watched her disappear from his view. The way her hips swayed from left to right in that body-hugging pencil skirt perfectly defining her curves reminded him of the things he still wanted to do to her.

Although he was certain Erin had reached her climax from earlier, their quick rendezvous at the library was cut short when both their phones started to buzz incessantly with calls and text messages from their group chat.

As much as Liam would love a slice of baklava, he found himself craving for his wife’s addictive taste yet again; but he knew he couldn’t leave too soon so as to not make their friends suspicious.

And so he waited for 5 more minutes. He tried his best to engage in more chit-chats, listening to Hana’s growing fashion line, Maxwell’s novel in talks for a movie adaption, and the progress on Drake & Olivia’s wedding plans. In between, he would subtly steal glances on his watch, but still managing to take note of each of his friends’ remarks.

“Well this was a lovely luncheon, but I’m afraid I must also take my leave now.” Liam dabbed his lips clean with the table napkin as soon as his watch hit the 5-minute mark.

Drake and Olivia subtly threw a knowing look at one another, their lips pressing into a thin line before taking a sip from their own glasses.

“Aww, are you sure, Li? But you haven’t even had dessert yet. They’re serving baklava!” Maxwell said as he watched Liam rising up from his seat.

“It’s alright. I think I’ll pass for now. I have some tax documents for review which need my urgent attention. Enjoy the dessert though! I’ll see you guys later.” After he bade his goodbyes, Liam hurriedly got on his feet, dusted off the lower part of his jacket then briskly walked out of the dining area.

As soon as the King was out of earshot, the group of four released the laughter each of them had been holding.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Maxwell pumped his fist in the air in between cackles.

“I told you he wasn’t going to be able to contain himself.” Drake snorted as he knew Liam was up to something else other than reviewing tax documents. “He couldn’t be even so subtle about it.”

“Come on, he and Erin are obviously still on a honeymoon high!” Hana said as she carefully placed her teacup down, the palm of her hand covering the growing wide grin on her lips.

“Tch, like when were they ever not?” Olivia snickered in response, chuckling darkly as she perfectly knew how the King was craving for something else.

Or in this case, someone else.

**

“Yes, that would be lovely, Mrs. Donovan! On behalf of the royal family, it is our great pleasure to be able to sponsor a fundraising event for the school.” Erin said with a wide smile, and as she looked up, she was surprised to her husband by her study’s doorway.

She raised two questioning eyebrows at him as if to ask what he needed while trying to catch the words of Mrs. Donovan from the other end, but he only flashed her a dark smile as he gently closed the door behind him with the lock clicking in its place.

Erin’s heart started to race the moment she saw that playful glint on Liam’s brown eyes yet again. _Uh-oh._ She clearly knew what was coming. The way he walked towards her brought a tingling sensation down the pits of her stomach. She could feel her body heating up. Her body _definitely_ wanted what was about to come, though her mind was telling her otherwise. She warned him with a stern look, but utterly failed at her attempt to fight back the grin curling on her lips.

With the phone still on her hand, Erin swiveled her chair towards the curtained window, her back turned away from Liam so as to resist the looks of temptation. The King, however, was quick enough to go right in front of her. She widened her eyes at him, inaudibly mouthing ‘ _You can’t be serious_!’ as she gestured to her phone.

Liam responded with a wicked grin as he knelt down in front of her. He parted her legs while his callous hands worked on massaging her all the way through her inner thighs before his lips left marks of wet kisses all over it. A silent gasp escaped Erin’s lips as she felt electric-like shivers going down her spine. He pulled down her skirt until he could clearly see the junction of her thighs.

With a teasing look, Liam bent down her crotch, the sweet, musky scent of the center of her arousal luring him further as he pulled her undies down to her ankles.

“Mmm…that’s actually…really…good.” Erin said in coincidental agreement to Mrs. Donovan’s remarks from the other end, trying to keep her voice steady as she watched Liam silently lapping through her slippery folds once more. “Really outstanding.”

She bit her lip and gulped, trying to silence her bottled-up whimper as a wave of pleasure rippled within her when Liam hit her sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. _Damn it! He really knows where to push me!_

Erin shut her eyes tightly, throwing her head back on the headrest as she felt Liam going deeper with his tongue and finger. Her free hand reached for Liam’s dark locks, her fingers raking over the fine texture as she held onto him.

“It’s been a pleasure…” She paused, taking a deep breath as she tried to steady herself in finishing her sentence without breaking into a moan. “Having this conversation with you. I’ll have my assistant follow-up on the details for a face-to-face meeting. For now though, I must take my leave to attend to another matter…” She threw a dirty glance down at Liam who was still comfortably tucked in between the fortress of her thighs, his flattened tongue capturing her entire essence. “Which is in need of my dire attention.” Thank you so much for your time!”

As soon as the call ended, Erin clumsily dropped the cordless phone on the carpeted floorings. She put one hand over one side of the arm rest and the other over her mouth as she let out the bottled-up moans she had been holding in.

“Why aren’t you a _fucking_ tease, Your Majesty!” The Queen hissed at Liam as soon as he lifted his head to look up at her with a sly smile.


	8. "Mm, what an extraordinary tasting experience that was."

Later that evening in Valtoria, as soon as the staff had retired to their quarters, Erin was in the kitchen and had just finished placing the last scoop of her Nutella cookie dough mix on the baking tray. After putting it in the oven, with the timer set for 15 minutes, she went back to the table counter and scooped out the left-over stains of Nutella spread in the bottle.

It had been a long day back at work and the Queen was having an intense sweet tooth craving, especially since she skipped dessert earlier at lunch because of a _certain delay_ in the schedule. None of the desserts served during dinner seemed appealing for her, hence she decided to whip up her own Nutella cookies recipe instead as she craved for something gooey and chocolatey.

“It’s almost 10 in the evening and you’re baking…while wearing my old white polo long sleeves which you’ve turned into a dress?”

Erin turned her head at the sound of the voice and saw Liam chuckling at her with crossed arms as he leaned by the wall.

“Well…I wasn’t able to have my sweet tooth fix today, and I think _you_ , of all people, would know very well _why_. Plus your polo shirt is oversized on me and it makes a very comfy outfit.” She raised a knowing eyebrow at him as she put her index finger in her mouth to lick off the chocolate spread she wiped from the spatula.

Liam clicked his tongue, feeling turned on by the sight. Erin flashed him an irresistible, inviting look as she sucked her finger one last time before taking it out with a loud popping sound. “Would you like to try some?”

“Sure, why not.” With a smirk, Liam made his way towards her. As he stood beside her, Erin wiped some of the chocolate spread on her finger and raised it near her husband’s lips. Liam looked at his wife intently as he held her wrist steadily before grazing his tongue on her coated finger, starting slowly at the tip.

Erin bit her lip as she watched him, especially when his mouth started taking in her whole finger, repeatedly swirling his tongue up until it was clean.

“Mm, what an extraordinary tasting experience that was,” Liam said as he swallowed the last of the nutty chocolate taste before wiping the side of his lips. His eyes mirrored the burning desire in Erin’s. “Would you have some more?”

Erin handed him the bottle with the chocolate stains, and Liam smeared his finger and wiped it over his wife’s parted lips. “I bet it’ll taste even better with _this_.” He leaned forward and indulged on her stained lips, making sure there were no traces of chocolate spread left.

She squealed momentarily as she felt Liam’s strong pair of arms lifting her up on the cold, granite counter.

“And with _this_.” He grabbed the spatula and swiped the remains of the mixture on her neck, before grazing his lips over each smeared corner in a tantalizingly, slow manner.

Liam popped open the buttons of Erin’s shirtdress, running the spatula in the middle of her chest, going down to her stomach, and stopping right above the apex of her thighs.

Erin’s heart raced as she watched her husband’s lips slowly wiping the chocolate trail off of her bare skin. The soft, lapping sounds from his lips was enough to ignite her center.

As soon as Liam finished, he knelt down and glanced up at her with a cheeky smile as he parted her legs a little further apart. He spread the last of the sweet brown mixture starting on each of her outer thighs up until her inner thighs. He tossed the spatula on the floor and started cleaning her off with his magical lips.

“But I must say…” Liam paused for a while as his two fingers rubbed on her throbbing sensitive nub, eliciting a sharp gasp from his wife. “ _Your taste_ is still the best of them all.”

“ _HNNNNNNNG!_ ” Erin mewled incoherently as she threw her head back, leaning backward on the counter at the soonest Liam stirred her heated, aching core yet again.


	9. "I think my desk can use some breathtaking masterpiece."

“UGH! I don’t think I’m ready to face those Auvernese royal blockheads again.” Erin groaned as she and Liam entered his study to discuss the nearing visit of their neighboring kingdoms, with Auvernal arriving a day earlier than the rest. “Especially that smug-looking, brainless idiot of a king named _Bradstard_.”

Liam chuckled as he walked towards his desk, taking note of his wife’s coined nickname for their least favorite person. “He and Queen Isabella aren’t exactly my favorite people either, but as King and Queen of Cordonia, we have to be the dutiful hosts for our guests…especially since they actually had the decency to give a proper heads-up for their visit this time.”

“Yea, that’s some progress, though it still doesn’t change the way I feel about them.” Erin scrunched up her nose in disgust as she remembered her first encounter with King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella about a year ago.

“If they dare bring up about _this_ again,” She gestured towards her empty belly, while her other hand rested on her waist. “I’ll bring them over to Valtoria’s menagerie in a heartbeat as offerings for my wild pets to feast on.”

Liam laughed at the ultimatum. He knew very well that it was Erin’s way of releasing her stress, especially that the Auvernese leaders had been quite insistent in pushing for a marriage alliance with their non-existent child…as if producing an heir wasn’t already enough pressure for her.

Erin started pacing back and forth out of distress, and Liam grabbed her one hand, gently tugging her closer towards him to sit on his lap.

“Love, I know you’re stressed out, but you’re going to be okay.” He said as he planted a firm kiss on her temple, while gently caressing her arm. “You managed not to let Bradshaw and Isabella get under your skin the last time, and you’ve amazed me yet again on how graceful you were in handling them, given that it was your first time meeting them back then.”

“That took a lot of willpower, you know.”

“I know, love. I’ve seen what you’re capable of, and one of them is that you’re a force to be reckoned with.” Liam rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced up to meet Erin’s soft brown eyes, channeling some reassurance to her pair of worried ones. “And you don’t have to worry about dealing with them again. I’ve got your back. Always.”

“Always.” Erin smiled back before capturing her husband’s lips on hers, making him smile in return.

As she was about to pull away, Liam playfully snagged another kiss from her. It didn’t take long for it to turn deeper and wanting, leaving them both breathless.

“I thought you called…me…in here…to discuss…some business,” Erin said in between the smooches.

Liam pulled away, cupping her face in between his hands, his thumbs grazing over her cheeks. After being caught up with back-to-back meetings that morning, the King and Queen didn’t have much time to continue playing their card. It was the 3rd and last day of the challenge, and Liam wanted to make sure it’d be worth the while.

“Normally, I’d say we can mix business and pleasure, but seeing how worked up you are at the moment, I think we can just do away with the _pleasuring_ today.”

“Liam!” Erin let out a squeal as she felt her husband’s hands wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up.

“I think _my_ desk can use some breathtaking masterpiece.” Liam wore an unmistakable look of mischief as he laid his wife flat on her back on the sturdy wooden table, parting her legs open. He buried his face on the side of her neck, gently nibbling on the skin, while his hands swiftly worked on unfastening the workings of her slacks before tossing it along with her underwear to the floor.

“OH!” Erin yelped loudly, and covered her mouth, hoping nobody heard her behind the closed walls as she felt Liam’s finger thrusting deep inside of her.

Liam closed his eyes as he relished the warm feel of her wetness coating his finger for the first time that day. “Oh god, Erin! It’s a mystery how I can manage to keep my hands off of you at all.”

He loosened his tie before dipping his head low on the exposed skin of her abdomen. He left spine-chilling kisses all around it before heading down south where he would be faced once more with his favorite set of pink flesh.

At the instant touch of Liam’s soft lips over her slick folds, Erin moaned as her back arched, her hands tightly gripping on the sides of the table, up until she would come undone.


	10. "I might be able to show you other ways on how to twist our bodies"

Working hours had officially ended. Liam and Erin were at the King’s Chamber, freshening up. It was Friday night, which meant _[Game Night](https://thecordoniandiaries.tumblr.com/post/184137119103/game-night) _for the gang, and all of them agreed to hold in in the palace for the night.

“Wow, Maxwell is so excited to show off his new _Twister_ game!” Erin was still wrapped in her towel, as she skimmed over their group chat. “And good luck to me, it’s been awhile since I last played that game.”

“I’m not an expert in that game either but…” Liam’s eyes sparked with mischief as he started massaging one of her exposed thighs. “I might be able to show you other ways on how to twist our bodies.”

Erin playfully swatted his hand away and gave him the best stern look she could muster, holding back her giggle as she clearly knew what he meant. “Not now, Liam. We’re _not_ going to be late again like yesterday at lunch.”

She was about to head to the closet to get her clothes, but Liam in his half-naked form, caught her in his arms, making her shriek as she felt his weight on top of her when they fell down on the bed.

“Come on, love. We only got 2 more left to finish our card.” He started peppering her with playful kisses on her most sensitive spots, tempting Erin to fully surrender to him. It didn’t help all the more when he leaned close to her ear, whispering huskily, “Besides, you know I can never get enough of you.”

Erin glanced at Liam’s _pleading_ , smoky eyes, making her bite back her laughter while playfully shaking her head sideways. “Uh-uh, you’re not getting your way even when you give me that…smoldering look.”

“We’ll see about that.” Liam cocked an eyebrow up as he pressed his weight below his wife, trapping her underneath him. He pressed his lips onto hers, his tongue grazing on her lower lip. “I can even make you come in less than 10 minutes.”

A shrill laugh escaped Erin’s lips which quickly turned to a gasp the moment she felt Liam’s hands tugging at her towel, showcasing her in her naked form as he let it drop on the floor.

“Oh no, you didn’t!”

“Yea…but I just did.” He snickered as his palm, roamed her body, his burning eyes not leaving hers as he slid down to her sacred spot.

Erin drew in a sharp breath, feigning a sigh of defeat. “Hmm, come here.” she motioned for Liam to come up to her and kissed him fiercely on the lips. “Go do your thing, love.”

“I won’t disappoint.” With a victorious grin, Liam sunk his head deep in between Erin’s thighs once more, wrapping both her legs around his arms as he drowned himself in her overflowing pool of irresistible desire.

“And actually…just…take…your…sweet…time.” Erin moaned as she closed her eyes in satisfaction, fully basking in the feel of Liam’s mouth dancing underneath her. 


	11. "I won't ever tire of craving for you."

“I don’t think I can bear seeing that _Twister_ mat again,” Drake complained as he held his strained thighs after the game had wrapped up.

“Guess you’re just getting old, buddy.” Maxwell quipped as he started packing away the mat in its box. “Everyone played a good round though, especially Erin’s team! Congratulations again for winning!”

“Yea!” Erin high-fived each of her teammates consisting of Hana, Kiara, Penelope, Olivia & Cailee. “I guess it’s a good thing I got _some_ warm-up to begin with.” Erin said proudly, as she found Liam’s eyes, his lips subtly smirking as she winked at him.

Soon, everyone was dispersing towards their respective rooms for the evening, leaving Liam and Erin alone in the entertainment room. They shared a silent look of understanding, both of them fueled up with burning anticipation.

“So…” Erin circled her arms around Liam’s neck, whispering huskily over his ear while his hands rested on her hips. “I believe we have a card to finish.”

Liam chuckled, his lips spreading to a cheeky grin. “You’re right about that. Seeing you all twisted up on that mat earlier may have inspired me for the finale.” He grabbed Erin’s hand and together they exited towards the deserted palace corridors.

Their steps were as rapid as their breathing with Erin taking the lead. Her steps came to a halt when she felt Liam gently tugging at her arm.

“I believe our room is going _this_ way, Your Majesty.” The Queen motioned her thumb going to the right side where the King’s Chamber awaited them with just a few more strides.

“I know…but who says we’re finishing this in our room?” Liam winked at her as he dragged her going towards the opposite direction, which would eventually lead them outside the palace grounds.

“Why, you’ve picked a _very_ _significant_ spot for the finale, I see.” Erin grinned cheekily as she and Liam made their way further inside the garden maze, clearly recalling it was the exact same place where Liam officially professed his love for her. “You never seize to amaze me, my King.”

“Of course, as they say, _save the best for last_ , and there’s nothing more I’d want but the best for you, my Queen.” Liam said before pressing Erin onto her back against one of the hedges.

He captured her lips instantly, feeling her smiling as he showered her with fervent kisses until they were both breathless. His hands reached for the hem of her tank top, pulling it all the way over her head, and tossing it to the ground. Liam reached down for her jeggings and Erin’s hands instantly found his, and together, they added it to the growing pile of clothes along with Liam’s black polo shirt and khaki shorts.

“I won’t ever tire of craving for you.” Liam pushed her up against the wall as he thrust in his tongue over her parted lips. He swallowed her moans in between as his hands freely roamed every inch and corner of her body. In one swift motion of his hand, Erin’s bra fell to the ground and Liam’s mouth instantly lavished attention on each of her perked up buds, while his hands kneaded her tender mounds in between.

Erin’s chest rapidly heaved up and down as she watched Liam dropping down to his knees, the look of hunger in his eyes unmistakable. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear, sliding it down to the ground. His hands went back up to her waist as he kept her steady under his touch.

“How do you want this to go, my love?” Liam asked as he glanced back up at Erin, his eyes full of admiration at her bare naked form under the moonlight.

“Like how much you want me.” She replied as she cupped her hands between his face.

“That won’t be so hard to do.” Without wasting another second, Liam took the plunge and consumed the heart of his wife’s arousal for the tenth time.

Every flick of his tongue and touch of his lips sent endless tremors on every corner of Erin’s nerves as her husband pleasured her yet again. She kept her fingers buried in his dark locks as she held onto him, while he tirelessly explored her deeper for the nth time. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as a burning desire stormed within her. Her hips mirrored a wave-like motion at the feel of his tongue gliding through her folds.

“Shit, Liam!” Erin whimpered above him as she tried to keep herself steady. Her hands moved over to his which were resting on her waist, clutching them tightly. “Don’t…stop!”

The familiar warm pressure had built up around Erin’s pelvis as she felt his thumb firmly massaging her throbbing clit while his tongue continuously teased her entrance. With closed eyes, she started spewing incoherently as the pacing increased. Her knees were starting to shake, while her vision turned into a blur as she entered a state of blinding euphoria…for the tenth time.

A loud cry of pleasure in between raspy breaths spilled from Erin’s lips, her grip on Liam’s hands tightening. She leaned back against the hedge while she tried to recover from her high. Liam stood up to capture her lips in a fervor kiss. His tongue curled against hers, letting her get a taste of herself.

As they parted for air, he tucked in a stray hair behind Erin’s ear, his chocolate orbs looking at her with much longing and his lips curling into a soft smile.

“ _And I guess, that’s officially a wrap for number 10._ ”


	12. "We fit perfectly together, don't we?"

“So… shall we pick a new card?” Liam uttered in a raspy whisper, his sweaty forehead leaning against his wife’s as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Later.” Erin hastily whispered over his lips, her chocolate eyes darkening as it burned with thirst. “I need you to take me. _Now_.”

Liam’s ears perked at her words, fully realizing that the night wasn’t over yet. “Of course, love.” He whispered back.

The warmth of his breath lingering over her skin sent electrifying shivers down her spine as he pushed her back against the hedge wall once more. “You can have all of me. Always.”

“Good to know.” Erin flashed a sultry smile as her hands reached for Liam’s boxers and hurriedly pushed it down to his ankles, his stiffened length finally breaking free from its constraint. Liam stepped out of the clothing and tossed it to the side using one foot.

“Hold on, love.” He lifted one of Erin’s leg and hooked it around his waist. His other free handheld onto the tip of his shaft, slowly circling it around his wife’s slick entrance, before easing himself inside.

A wail of pleasure spilled from Erin’s lips at the feel of her husband’s length filling her in before tightly closing in around her walls. A low grunt rumbled down Liam’s throat. “You feel so fucking great, my love.”

“We fit perfectly together, don’t we?” Erin whispered huskily as both her arms circled around Liam’s neck.

Liam grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He pressed her back against the wall once more as his hips began moving against hers in a wave-like motion.

“Oh god, yes! That’s it right there, my love!” She threw her head back as she felt him hitting her g-spot, her hips joining his movement in perfect synchrony. “Please don’t stop!”

As Erin looked back down at her husband, his lips captured hers for a searing kiss before burying his face on the crook of her neck.

“Fuck!” A guttural groan escaped Liam's lips as he thrust himself deeper, his muscles tensing at the feel of the throbbing pressure within. “Cum with me, love.” He whispered urgently into her ears, before leaving trails of kisses from below her ear going to her neck.

“Liam!” Erin moaned his name as her insides mirrored the growing hot sensation within her.

“Erin!” Liam called out desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut, clearly knowing what was about to come.

It didn’t take long before a loud cry of pleasure echoed from their lips in unison, the warmth spreading throughout every corner of their bodies inside & out.

As they opened their eyes, satisfied smiles were painted on their lips as they both came down from their high.

Liam carefully drew himself out of Erin as he put her down on her feet. His arms remained wrapped around her as he pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the lips before planting another one on her forehead. “I love you, my queen.”

“ _And I love you too, my king_ ,” Erin said almost breathlessly as she buried her face on the crook of his neck, feeling exhausted yet ultimately satisfied. Her eyes were starting close as she let herself melt completely onto Liam’s arms.


End file.
